Puck's Dream
by The Legendary Swagbender
Summary: Dream is an overstatement. More of a nightmare to be exact. Post Book 7 Everafter War. Sorry for lame title. One-shot


Puck's Dream

Today was exhausting. I just came back out of the Book of Everafters and now I am here at the new camp they built while we were gone. We were surprisingly gone for like three days. Being in the Book seemed like years. After fighting pirates, listening to annoying singing munchkins, wishing on genii, meeting the Beatles band members on high and….the list goes on.

It was pretty hard work try not to get those Grimm girls (and boy) killed. Well at least we are all safe and sound with the new Grimm member. We had a little party shortly after they found us facing the Cheshire cat…long story. Well anyways throughout the whole celebration everyone was cooing all over Grimm's baby brother. They're supposed to be admiring me, ME. What did that little brat do? NOTHING! All it did was drooling and googaaing. Who protect the Grimms and brought the baby back? ME! ME! ME! ME! TOTALLY UNFAIR!!!

That's why I turned in earlier 'cause protecting those Grimms just wears you out. I walked in to nthe sleeping chamber and walked to a random sleeping bag and lied down. Right when I hit the pillow, I was out like a light bulb.

My dream was more of a nightmare. Well the beginning part wasn't so scary. I was seeing the whole thing like a movie. In it Grimm and I were having this huge fight about something (I think something not worth arguing, I don't remember) but then Grimm said the worst thought that confused me. "If you're such an evil villain then why stay here. Why don't you just join the Scarlet Hand and get us killed. You want to be free, right? The only way that'll work is to kill us. Go. Go now and they might accept you for being a royal pain in the-"

I didn't want to hear it. My dream-self seemed so mad that he flew of faster than the speed of sound. He ended up in this cave far away, like on the other side of the mountain, way far away from camp. Then dream-me did something that I thought that would never happen in my life. He kneeled down and cried. If I was a bystander watching him I would've gave him a disapproving look. For a few minutes in his sobbing, the clouds suddenly gathered and it begun to rain.

I can hear distant echo battle cries. Suddenly I couldn't hear me cry but soon, I realized that he's just sleeping noisily. Forever later the battle cries became cheers and my dream-self jerked up on his feet, ran to the mouth of the cave, extended his wings and took off. Dream-me flew through the rain like there was no tomorrow. During the flight, the rain stopped, just right before he came upon a huge brown grass field…..Ok this was the scary part.

Littered throughout the field was nothing but the wounded and the dead. Small moans and cries were heard but nothing else. Some broken weapons were still on the dead bodies. We walked slowly through the battle scene. Most of the bodies were trolls, hobgoblins, fairies, imps, and some of the Everafters I knew.

Some of the many dead Everafters I could see were Beast, Bella (the frog princess), Pinocchio, and some of the Merry Men. Even Prince Charming and Snow White were dead, hands over each other's and head almost touching. I think I even saw Uncle Jake's head impaled on a stick.

Then when we walked about a mile long I saw a pair of familiar legs under a speared hobgoblin. My dream-self moved the dead hobgoblin and under it was the most terrifying thing I ever saw. It was pale and it seemed it had been squished for a while. I saw the long blond hair on it's head and not it's face cause it was lying face first to the ground. Dream-me turned it over. It was the bloodless face of Sabrina Grimm.

_

"GAH," I bolted strait up. I was breathing heavily and sweat was pouring out of my forehead.

"What the heck, Puck! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Said an angry whisper; I thought I'll never be so glad to hear that voice again. I rubbed my eyes and right about when I was going to look at the owner of the voice, a hand hit me in the back of the head. "Gosh, you nearly scared me to death."

I looked up and I see Sabrina Grimm, towering over me with a small panic-like expression. I don't know what came over me, my wings sprung of my back making me hover a bit, and then I hugged Sabrina around the waist and flew her up to the ceiling with me. She shrieked a bit but I didn't mind. She was alive and safe in my arms and that all I cared about.

Forget reputation, if she's safe I am happy. Beside whom else will I get to annoy when she's gone. I feared of letting her go, but she said otherwise. "Um..Puck…You can let me go now."

"Oh, right," I flew down and let go of her, feeling the heat rise up my face. Great, I bet I look like I'm related to a tomato. "Sorry," I said with a sly smile.

"It's……its ok. Luckily no one saw that." I looked around the chamber. It was just Sabrina and I alone together. I gulped. I didn't know what to do now after that. I looked at her. She was wearing pajamas and was holding a toothbrush and toothpaste. She was breathing heavily in my face and I smelled faint mint in her breath. I also noticed that her cheeks were a bit pink.

As long as I knew her I never noticed how cute she was when she was blushing.

"Uh, Puck excuse me but I'll like to get to bed." She said after a while just staring at each other. I moved out the way and she went to her sleeping bag and got snuggled in. I stood there watching over her for a while and right when I thought she was asleep she said "Goodnight freak baby," I smiled a bit. Soon I heard a small snoring sound, indicating that she was fully asleep. I sneaked quietly out the sleeping chamber. If I want her to sleep without fear of getting killed in her sleep then I might need a weapon.

I quickly ran (more like flew) down to the weapon storage area and came back to the sleeping chamber with a loaded crossbow and a quiver filled with arrows, ready to shoot anything that'll want to hurt Sabrina. I sat in the shadows, hiding from the enemies, using the moonlight to watch over Sabrina. That dream now changed how I feel for Sabrina. I might not tell her my feelings (maybe after the war is done). For now I'll try to hide it but I'll do anything the sake of Sabrina's life.


End file.
